mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Yotsuba Maya
Yotsuba Maya (四葉 真夜) is the current head of the Yotsuba Family, one of the two most powerful families among the Ten Master Clans. She is Tatsuya and Miyuki's aunt as she is the twin sister of their mother, Shiba Miya. Maya is considered one of, if not the most powerful magicians in the world, and one of the Seven Sages (七賢人) who has access to Hliðskjálf (フリズスキャルヴ). Appearance and Personality She is a woman full of She is so fearsome that even her cousin EDWARD is terrified of her. It is mentioned that she has a good sense of humor and willingness to join in on a good joke. She is wary of Tatsuya, proven by her calling him a "monster" (refer to his monstrous power), seeing him words platinum and palladium interchangeably as one might use lead and graphite. After the beginning of World War I, he did not use platinum paper since it was withdrawn from the market and would always afterwards be prohibitively expensive. He did however, use palladium paper for some of his exhibition prints, since it was standard for salons and for commercial portraits. In Mexico he started to use a semi-glossy silver paper regularly. Many of his new negatives in Mexico, like the Piramide del sol, look decidedly flat on palladium paper, I have seen mat silver prints that Weston made after he returned from Mexico in November 1926 but no prints that are definitely palladium or platinum, even though dealers describe them that way.15 Background A tragic event happened during her younger years. When she was around twelve, Maya was kidnapped by anonymous perpetrators in Taipei when she was visiting as part of a cultural exchange program sponsored by the Asian Branch of the International Magic Association. Volume 8, Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 She was raped and experimented on, for experiments related to magician manufacturing, by her kidnappers from Dahan's infamous Kunlunfang Institute. Her fiancee, Saegusa Koichi, had also been with her during the kidnapping and as a result had been injured, losing his eye. After being recovered, Maya's elder sister, Yotsuba Miya, turned all of her experienced memories into information, separating the emotions from the memories. As a result, she claimed Miya had killed her, as experiences are what make up a person and their personality. Due to that incident, Miya and Maya no longer had the sisterly bond they had retained before. She also lost the ability to procreate due to the experiments, and her betrothal and relationship with Saegusa Koichi was called off as her emotional bonds with him are lost. YotsubaTwins.JPG|Yotsuba Twins Yotsuba Twins.png|Miya and Maya, the Yotsuba Twins Her father, Yotsuba Genzou, then proceeded to eliminate all of Dahan's high ranked members and all those connected to the Kunlunfang Institute as revenge for his daughter's defoliation. In the end, the Yotsuba lost 30 men, which was half of their combat force, including Genzou (the head of the Yotsuba), who was killed by overusing his magic, "Grim Reaper". The Kunlunfang Institute was shut down, taking with it all of the research and magic knowledge of the region. Due to this, the Great Asian Alliance was able to take control of Dahan and assimilate it. For the price of 30 Yotsuba, over 4000 Dahan members were slaughtered, leading the Yotsuba afterwards to be feared as "Untouchable". Abilities Magical Abilities *Meteor Stream is a Convergence Type magic which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect. Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels. Trivia *The kanji for "Maya" means "true night" in japanese. *Contrary to popular opinion, Maya does not have the ability to use any sort of Mental Interference Magic, and thus has not and cannot personally put any limiters on Tatsuya. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Yotsuba Category:Clan Head Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Seven Sages